Choosing a Side?
by shortyschur
Summary: 2 Schools. 1 fire. 2 Groups. 2 Guys and 1 girl. What will happen when Gabrielle has a bf and Troy has a gf and they go to different schools but a fire forces Gabriella and her school into Troys? Whould if he starts to want her and she feels the same way?
1. Lets show em how the Devil school plays!

NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! PLEASE REVIEW 3

* * *

2 Schools. 1 fire. 2 Groups. 2 Guys and 1 girl. What will happen when Gabriella is dating Liam Johnson, a football player at west high. troy is dating a girl at east high. Then a massive fire forces west and east high to combine. Troy suddenly wants Gabriella. Badly. With she change sides to be with troy or we she stay true to her home team?

East High, the innocent school with innocent people

_shows Troy and Stacey hugging and holding hands. _

West High, the guilty school with VERY guilty people

_Shows Gabriella and Liam having a heated make out sesion in the middle of the hallway._

But when an explosion occurs, their whole world comes crashing down

_shows west high kids walking into east high._

Even though they share a building they are still separated

_Shows troy, chad, jason, and zeke on one side of the hallway with Liam and Gabriella and the football team and Sharpay and Taylor on the other side._

But what happens when Troy wants somthing he can't have. Gabriella.

_Shows Troy checking Gabriella out outside._

With Gabriella's feelings change.

_Shows Troy kissing Gabriella_

Or will she stay true to her home team?

_Shows her and Liam walking down the hall together._

_**Find out in Home Team **_

_**Comming to a computer screen near you**_

At East High

Troys POV:

I hop out of my black audi and head into the front doors of East High.

"Hoops!" Chad called out.

"Sup Chad." I asked opening up my locker.

"Nothing. You pumped for tonight's party at mine?"

"Hell Yeah. Your parent's are going out?" I asked.

"Yeah they want some alone time." He said rolling his eyes. "Whatever the hell that means. O and heads up Stacey is looking for you, Apparently she thinks you were hanging out with Shelby Wexler yesterday afternoon."

"Oh My God Why does she always think I'm cheating on her!" I exclaimed. Stacey is my girlfriend of almost a year but she always thinks I'm cheating on her. It is getting ridiculus.

"Hey TROYYYSIEE!" Stacey yelled from down the hall. I groaned and put on a fake smile before facing her.

"Hey baby." I said kissing her on the lips sweetly.

"Are you cheeting on me with Shelby?" SHe asked angerly.

"No i am not. No whay!" I said defensiviley.

"Fine but I am keeping my eye on you." SHe said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

At West High.

Gabriella's POV:

I struted down the hallway and made my way to the west wing. I heard someone whistling at I and I turned around on her heels to face the football captain.

"Johnson." I said with an attitude.

"Montez." He shot back. He was leaning on a locker with the rest of the football players staring at them. He slide his fingers through my belt loops for my jean shorts. He pulled me into him and pressed his mouth to mine. mine slide my hands up to his neck while one tugged on the back of his hair. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which i gladly accepted. A few minutes later the bell rang forcing them apart.

"I gotta go." I said sadly.

"No. Just stay here. Come On baby." He begged.

"I have to if I'm late again Principal Longing will kill me. Is there still a party at yours tonight?"

"I'm hurt you even have to ask." He said smirking.

"See you there hotstuff." I said with the same smirk on my face giving him one last kiss and turned from him. As i started to walk away i felt a hand on her ass. I turned around to see Liam innocently smiling. I smiled and walked away.

You see this wasn't how everything was. Starting freshman year I moved to west high and automatically became popular. Having very attractive looks and body and a badass attitude to match I ruled the school. Me and Liam started dating and even though he was the football captain, and was supposedly a player, I was his only girlfriend whom he had never cheated on. He's a badass in school but at home with me he's a caring ad sweet guy. I don't mind PDA with him and i is definitely a party animal. i has spanish tan skin that always looks sunkissed, and has long curly dark locks. my best friends are Taylor Mekessie, a african american girl who likes to play around with guys but is also very smart and cautious. Gabriella's other friend is Sharpay Evans. Even though west high isn't the "rich school" of the town the Evans family is crazy rich. Sharpay is the "playgirl" of the school. She hookups with any guy at any time but still remains proper when she wants to be. She has fair skin with blonde wavy hair and a very sarcastic attitude.

**Hey Babe, **

**Party starts at 7 so come around 6:30. I have needs...**

**Liam**

I smirked and closed the message on my iphone. I was currently in the last period of the day and i needed it to end so me, tay, and shar could go shopping. I needed a killer outfit for tonight.

BRIINNNGGG the final bell rung. FINALLY. I walk out of my classroom and towards my locker. "Hey girly. Ready to shop it up?" Taylor asked me.

"Hell yeah! Where's shar?" I asked closing my locker.

"Outside waiting for us. Where's Liam.?" She asked smirking as we walked down towards the front doors.

"I don't know." I replied looking around. Then I spoted him waiting by the door with some of his friends. Me and and taylor walked towards them.

"Hey. Got your text but i dont think i'm gonna be able to ake it." A playful smile comming across my lips.

"You don't really have a choice Gabi" He said grinning. "O don't I" I asked innocently.

" No you don't " He sad bringing me into a kiss.

Troy's POV:

"Hey Chad." I said as we got into the ouse. People were already there having fun music blasting.

"Hey man. Listen you know that school down on the other side of town?"

"Yeah why?" i asked wondering why he would bring up that school West High.

"It burned down. Apparently one of their cars in the garage exploded and it cause the whole school to go down in flames."

"Okay but I don't understand why I care?" I asked not really interested.

"There coming to our school."

I spit out the drink I was consuming

"What the FUCK!"

On the Other Side Of Town Gabi's POV: "What the Fuck" I said . we were at Liam's a party when we got a call saying to watch the news ON the screen it is saying that our school was burned down. How could this happen. I called my mom.

"Hey mom. You heard what happened? WHere are we going to school" OI said scared on what she is going to say.

"East side." She said and then said she had to go and hung up..

I stood on the table and announced. "YO! guess what school we are going to EAST HIGH! THe pretty boy school of the century." I said and everyone started cursing and yelling.

"You gotta be kidding me. That's ike the angel school!" ONe of the footballer yelled.

"Okay well were gonna have to deal with . Now if were gonn abe forced to go there we mine as well have fun." I said smirking. "Let's show east high how the devil school plays!" i said and everyone started smirking and smiling. O this is gonna be fu

TROY'S POV: I slam the door to my black audi and walk through the east high doors. This is the day that west high is coming. Its so annoying. There all criminals and druggies. They are going to ruin our reputation.

"Yo Chad!" I call as I walk over to him.

"Can you believe that west is coming. Its so ridiculus. The guys are dics and the girls are all ugly so its not like we can have any fun."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Especially Liam Johnson. I hate that kid. He is such a cocky ass." I look at Chad but his face is frozen with his mouth wide open.

"Chad!" I said waving my hand in his face. I soon turn around and see exactly what he was looking at. There were three girls walking down. One had dark skin an short black hair. She was wearing tight black leather leggings with a low cut black tank and red pumps. The next girl had long blonde hair. She was wearing a tight black short dress with pink pumps and a hot pink purse. But the girl in the middle was so hot. She was gorgeous. She had long black curly hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing incredibly jean short shorts with a black shirt with red lips on it that was cut exposing her whole stomach. To top it off she was wear thigh high leather heeled boots. They were obviously from west. But I have to say me and Chad were wrong. The girls from west are not ugly, there fucking hot.

"Damn." Me and Chad said at the same time. Me and the burnette locked eyes for a split second and i automatically new I wanted her. Badly.

Gabriella's POV:

Me Sharpay and Taylor are getting all the attention which is what we wanted. All guys are staring but one stands out. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and when we locked eyes I felt something. I shook that out of my head and headed towards the office when I heard someone slap my ass. I turned around surprised that it wasn't Liam but that shaggy haired kid I saw before. He was scanning my body smirking. I pushed him against a locker. "What do you think your doing?" I asked him. I didn't realize that my body was literally pressed against his.

"What! You put it out there and I was just showing my appreication." He said smiling.

I could feel him pull my closer putting his hands on my ass. I had to make sure Liam didn't see me or he would kill this kid.

"What your name babe?" He asked. I noticed his sweatshirt said Bolton on the back. O Liam hated this kid.

"O Bolton. Wouldn't you like to know." I said getting my face dangerously close to his. If i leaned forward anymore we would be kissing. He leaned in but I was quick to push him away. I smirked watching him open his eyes.

"Nice try Bolton. Nice Try." I said blowing him a kiss and walked away.


	2. She kissed back

Liam's POV:  
"Yo Liam!" Jonny Martin called. He was on the football team and also is one of my best buds.

"Hey Bro. Sup?" I asked opening my locker.

"You better watch out. I was walking into school and I saw Bolton and your girl getting pretty cozy against a locker."

I felt my hands crunch up into fists. I squeezed so hard my knuckles turned white. What the hell! Gabi and Bolton! No Way.

"Are you kidding me?" I said angrily.

"No he slapped her ass and she pushed him against the locker. They didn't kiss but that's all I think happened. You might want to talk about it with Montez first. But if you need backup with beating up Bolton I'm available." He said smirking during the last part.

"Thanks Bro. Hey, I'll catch you later got to go talk to some people." I said and walked down the hall.

"Have Fun!" He called down the hall. I waved and strod into the lunch room. I saw Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay talking to some guys. Well Gabi was talking to them, while Taylor was on some guys lap and Sharpay was making out with another dude.

"Yo Montez." I shouted over the loud cafeteria. Everyone quited down. First it was the kids from West because they know that I only yell at Gabi when I pissed but then east high students caught on and quieted down as well. She turned around and frowned. She knew I was angry.

"What Johnson." She said attitude dripping from her voice.

"We need to talk privately." I said clearly upset.

"Anything you say to me you can say in front of my peeps." She said smirking. She was going to be stubborn and not move. She hated when I addressed her angerly in front of a large group of people so she was going to make me work for it.

"Seriously Gabi let's go." I said in a hushed whisper.

"No. Liam." She said slowly.

"Fine but you asked for it." I said and grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder. I could hear her yelling at me to put me down and I finally did when we had left the cafeteria and were in a empty hallway.

"What the Hell Liam! She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Why the Hell were you talking to Bolton!"

"What! I wasn't." She said.

"Yeah you were. Jonny told me about it. Really Montez really?" I said. I call her Montez when I'm angry instead of Gabriella because that is way to formal for me.  
"O. That's the kid who was hitting on me. Come on Liam. Seriously. I was just messing with him. Do you really think I would cheat on you.?" She asked hurt in her eyes. My face softened.  
"I guess not. I'm sorry. He said stuff to me and I just got angry." I said looking down.

She snaked her hands around my waste and hugged me. I looked up to see her smiling.

"Your forgiven if you do one thing." She said smirking.

"O and What's that." I said smiling.

"I think you know." She said and with that I connected my lips with hers. We had a makeout session until the bell rang and kids spilled into the hallway.

"I'm going to talk to Bolton about hitting on my girl. Its definitely not okay." I said clenching my teeth together.

"Whoa. Babe. Seriously Stop. It's not a big deal. Let me take care of it. Please." She asked her puppy brown eyes staring up at me.

"Fine, but if he touches you again, I'll make sure my fist touches his face." I said with a angry face.

"Okay, well I got to go but I'll talk to you later. Meet me at my house." She said smiling.

"Okay. Later." I said walked away in the other direction.

Gabi's POV:

I slide the key through the lock and walked through the door. I dropped my bag on the bench and slide of my boots. I hopped up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I went into my closet and pulled out a pair of sofie shorts and an old tee-shirt that was cut so it showed my entire stomach. I quickly went downstairs just to grab my bag. I grabbed a glass of coke and went back upstairs. It was 4:30 so I decided I should start my hw. I didn't even have that much because it was our first day at east high.

30 Minutes Later…

I sighed and put down my calculus textbook. Finally I was down with my hw. I put my books on my desk and collapsed on my bed. DING DONG. I smiled knowing it was Liam. I quickly went downstairs and opened the door.  
"Hey." I said. He picked his head up from staring at the ground and our eyes met. He looked at my outfit and then smirked. I grabbed belt buckle and pulled him inside.

"Hey." He said and then crashed his lips onto mine.  
"Mmmm" I mumbled as his tongue slide into my mouth.

After a few minutes we pulled away. I smiled.

"Did you do your hw?" I asked him. He never does his homework because he says its "useless" but I make him when he comes over.

"Yea" He lied.

"Liar." I said.

"Gabi!" He whined. "can you help me with it tomorrow! I don't want to do it right now."

"Fine, but just because I'm tired. " I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Movie?" He questioned.

"Let's do it." I said smiling and lead him into the movie room.

NEXT DAY

Troy's POV:

I hopped out of my car and opened the door to East High. It is super crowded has been ever since West came in. Ugh I hate them. Well almost all of them.

"Hahaha." I heard her angelic laugh as I turned the corner. I felt my hands clench into fists. She was getting a piggy back rid from the asshole aka Liam Johnson. She on the other hand looked gorgerous as always. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a red tank top exposing a little bit of her toned stomach. She was wearing high top converse that go mid-shin and she was wearing a leather jacket. I saw her wave goodbye and Liam walked away. I quickly strod over to her.  
"Sup hotstuff." She smiled but then looked at me and scowled.

"ughh! Leave me alone." She said. She turned to walk away but I pulled her waist and spun her around.

"What the Fuck!" She yelled frustrated.

"Why are you going out with Johnson." I said through my gritting teeth.

"UM. Wow I don't really think I should be explaining this to you since I don't even know you but because I love him and he loves me."  
"football players don't love anyone." I said smirking.

"Really well apparently no one loves you and you love no one so I wouldn't be talking Bolton." She said.

"well I could make anyone love me if I actually wanted to be loved." I said puller her closer to me. I could feel her hot breath on my face.  
"What are you doing Bolton." She asked quietly, nervousness on her face.

"This." I asked smirking and crashed my lips against her. I was about to pull away when I felt her lips move against mine. She was kissing back.


End file.
